


Ночные разговоры

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jisbon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: До чего могут довести лишние разговоры или почему не стоит разговаривать с Джейном по ночам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей замур-рчательной бете.

— Лисбон? — тихо спросил Патрик, приподнимаясь на локте.  
— Что тебе, Джейн? — недовольно поинтересовалась Тереза, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
— Ты спишь? — она совершенно точно услышала усмешку в этом вопросе. «Вот же засранец!»   
— А заметно, что я сплю? — всё так же недовольно ответила Тереза, стараясь скрыть улыбку.  
— Ну, не похоже.  
— Джейн? — позвала Тереза после минуты тишины.  
— Хм? — Тереза нахмурилась. Вот же! И ведь сам её вытянул из дрёмы.  
— Ты так и не ответил, почему Маркус не приехал на свадьбу, — и не то чтобы ей и правда было интересно, но раз он её разбудил, то почему бы теперь не мешать спать ему, задавая не особо приятные вопросы. Месть сладка...  
— Он и не собирался.  
— Что значит не собирался? На приглашении было чётко написано: «Любезно приглашаем вас на бракосочетание Маркуса Пайка и Терезы Лисбон», — Тереза уже знала куда это зайдёт, но сдержаться не могла, пряча довольную улыбку. Джейн не выдержит. Вот и сейчас он захочет закрыть тему.  
— Не произноси это больше.  
Да, вот и оно.  
— Глаза колeт? — Джейн насупился, и Тереза едва сдержала смешок. Ей стоит его проучить. Хотя возможно это и не возымеет эффекта, но почему бы не попробовать.   
— И не только. На самом деле, все знали, что приглашение фальшивое, — она не сдержалась и легонько ущипнула его.  
— Ауч! Больно же, — она уже не могла быть серьёзной, но очень старалась, несмотря на улыбку.  
— Всё? То есть я, как дура, собиралась увидеть рядом с алтарём Маркуса, а увидела тебя! Что ты с ним сделал? — этот суровый тон давался ей с трудом.  
— Ничего, просто доходчиво объяснил ему, что вы не пара. Ты разве не рада? — осторожно поинтересовался Джейн.  
— Уже не особо.  
— Значит, была рада? Лисбон? Ты что, правда не рада? Почему ты молчишь? Лисбон? — Джейн насторожился и положил свою ладонь ей на запястье. — Ты сказала да.  
— Да, сказала. Я жду, когда ты перестанешь называть меня Лисбон, — она и не пыталась сдерживать улыбку.  
— О! Так ты рада, Тереза? — было слышно, как Джейн расслабился, но Тереза не собиралась сдаваться.  
— Уже лучше. Но нет.   
— Почему? — удивлённо поинтересовался он.  
— Потому что ты не умеешь делать женщине предложение, — сухая констатация факта и чуть-чуть раздражения. Он на самом деле не сделал его, а подстроил всё так, словно так и должно было быть. И она всё равно сказала «да». Не говорить же ему, что она думала, что это розыгрыш и подыграла ему...  
— Хочешь, сейчас сделаю? — она чувствует, как вздрагивает Джейн и как он пододвигается ближе.  
— Не считаешь, что уже слишком поздно? — хватка на её запястье становится сильнее, но она её игнорирует и улыбается. После стольких месяцев...   
— Ммм... Лисбон? Ты правда не рада, что так получилось?  
Хм, кажется, Джейн разгадал её план, хватка слабеет, и теперь его рука плавно очерчивает её бок.  
— Прекрати называть меня Лисбон. Моя фамилия Джейн. Запомни уже, — Тереза тихо выдыхает, сдерживая смех.  
— Так вы рады, миссис Джейн? — он наклоняется к ней и почти уже касается её губ своими, когда она отвечает:  
— Я уже жалею.   
— Лисбон! — Джейн не обижен, но он тоже умеет притворятся. И Тереза со смешком ударяет его по руке.  
— Ауч! Прости, прости. Так что?   
— Джейн, дай поспать. И рада я, рада, — она отворачивается от него и, улыбаясь, прячет лицо в подушку.  
— Но сейчас же ты не спишь? — Джейн перекатывается, и она бедром ощущает жар его тела.  
Тереза молчит. Ждёт. Улыбка становится шире.  
— Не спишь же?  
И она сдаётся:  
— Не сплю.   
— Отлично! — Джейн словно этого и ждал. — Как насчёт маленьких мистера и мисс Джейн?  
Она не произносит ни звука, лишь поворачивает голову в его сторону.   
— Молчишь? Приму это за согласие.   
Она должна ещё поворчать. Но не может, поэтому лишь горестно (как ей кажется) вздыхает:  
— Напомни мне завтра, чтобы я не забыла тебя пнуть, — Джейн лишь согласно урчит что-то в ответ, целуя её в плечо.   
Её ждёт долгая ночь...


End file.
